1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information recording medium, an information processing method, and a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing device, an information recording medium, an information processing method, and a computer program, wherein unauthorized content usage is eliminated by data transformation processing performed on various contents regarding which content usage management is requested, thereby realizing strict content usage management, and further enabling displaying of messages such as the usage suspension state of contents, and user confirmation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of software data, such as audio data like music and so forth, image data like movies and so forth, game programs, various types of application programs and so forth (hereafter referred to as “content”) can be stored as digital data in recording media, for example, Blu-ray disks which employ blue laser, or DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), MD (Mini Disc), and CD (Compact Disc). In particular, Blu-ray disks which employ blue laser are high-density recording-capable disks, and can record massive amounts of picture contents and the like as high-image-quality data.
Digital content is stored in such various types of information recording mediums (recording media) so as to be provided to users. Users reproduce and use the content on a reproduction device such as a PC (Personal Computer), disk player, etc., owned by the user.
Generally, the distribution right and so forth of many contents such as music data, image data, and so forth, is held by the creator or vendor thereof. Accordingly, at the time of distribution of content, an arrangement is normally implemented wherein certain restrictions on usage are laid down, i.e., usage of content is permitted only for authorized users, and unauthorized reproduction and the like is prevented.
With digital recording devices and recording media, recording and reproduction can be repeated without deterioration in image or audio for example, and problems are occurring such as distribution of illegally copied contents over the Internet, distribution of so-called bootleg edition disks of contents copied onto CD-Rs or the like, usage of copied contents stored on hard disks of PCs and the like, in proliferation.
Large-capacity recording media such as DVDs, recording media using blue laser which have been developed in recent years, and so forth, are capable of recording great amounts of data, e.g., one to several movies, as digital information on a single disk. The ability to record picture information and the like as digital information makes preventing unauthorized copies to protect copyright holders an even more important issue. Various techniques have been implemented as of recent for preventing unauthorized copying to digital recording devices and recording media, in order to prevent such unauthorized copying of digital data.
For example, with DVD players, the Content Scramble System is employed. With the content scramble system, in a configuration wherein video data, audio data, etc., is recorded in a DVD-ROM (Read Only Memory) for example, in an encrypted form, the content can be reproduced by descrambling the scrambling.
Descrambling processing requires processing to be executed which applies particular data such as a key provided to a licensed DVD player, or the like. Licenses are provided to DVD players designed so as to follow predetermined operating rules, such as not making unauthorized copies, and so forth. Accordingly, with a licensed DVD player, descrambling the data recorded in the DVD-ROM using the particular data such as a key provided thereto enables the images and audio to be reproduced from the DVD-ROM.
On the other hand, unlicensed DVD players do not have the particular data such as a key to be applied to descrambling of the data which has been subjected to scrambling processing, and accordingly cannot reproduce the data recorded in the DVD-ROM. Thus, with the content scramble system configuration, DVD players which do not satisfy conditions required at the time of licensing cannot reproduce DVD-ROMs storing digital data, thereby preventing unauthorized copying.